generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Beverly Holiday
Beverly Holiday is the younger sister of Dr. Holiday. Initially an incurable spider-like EVO, 1.04, "Lockdown" Beverly was later cured and reunited with her older sister. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" History Season One Lockdown After going EVO at the age of thirteen, Beverly was kept in The Hole, a containment area meant to hold the most dangerous creatures in the Petting Zoo. She was later revealed to be Dr. Holiday's incurable sister, and it was implied that Providence was using her to keep Dr. Holiday working for them. ]] Beverly later escaped from her cell after Rex technopathically released the lock on the door. Now able to freely roam the Petting Zoo, Beverly began capturing many operatives and putting them in her nest for an unknown purpose. Rex and the EVO came to blows several times throughout, with Rex managing to stave off or avoid her each time. Beverly later grabbed Noah to add to her victims, prompting Rex and Holiday to follow. They found her with her web of captives deep in the forest area of the Petting Zoo. After a short fight, Beverly was subdued and taken back to her holding cell. All of her prey were freed with no harm done to them, which was integral to the EVO's survival as White Knight made it clear that if she harmed or killed any of the workers she would be killed herself. Payback She made a brief appearance when she saved her sister, Dr. Holiday, by fighting off Skalamander. 1.21, "Payback" Season Two A Family Holiday Dr. Holiday, hearing word of a scientist named Dr. Branden Moses having developed a possible cure for incurable EVOs, took a leave of absence from Providence and took Beverly with her in an attempt to develop a cure with Dr. Moses. It was soon revealed that Moses was instead planning to supercharge the incurable EVOs' mutations and auction off the army of EVOs to any warlord with cash. are overpowered.]] Dr. Moses successfully supercharged Beverly's mutation, transforming her into an even more spider-like form. Under threat from Agent Six, Moses explained that the supercharging machine could be used to reverse the mutations instead and explained how to do so. With Six, Rex and Dr. Holiday's help, Beverly was finally cured at the cost of the machine (which was already damaged from the fighting) and she ran into Dr. Holiday's arms. Afterward, she spent most of her stay at Providence by spending social time with Rex . Season Three Rock My World Beverly was given permission to go to a Trendbenders concert with Rex. Staying in the far back of the crowd, Rex used his technopathic powers to hack the loud speakers, causing many individuals to go to the back of the concert. Rex and Beverly got a chance to get a closer view. Along the way, Beverly was constantly checked upon by Rebecca, who called her cellular many times. and Beverly await the band in excitement.]] Eventually, the band came onstage and performed. While enjoying the music, Rex and Beverly were both shoved aside by a rude fan, Sebastian, who was actually a human EVO with the ability to multiply himself. Rex had gotten into a fight with him and his duplicates, causing Sebastian and Beverly to also have a small altercation. Later, after Rex defeated Sebastian, JoJo called Rex and Beverly backstage to offer them both positions as temporary guards. Excited to see the band, she could not resist the offer. Unfortunately for Beverly, Rebecca strongly disagreed and came in to take her home. 3.18, "Rock My World" Abilities As an EVO, Beverly had all the proportionate abilities of a spider, such as enhanced strength and agility. She was able to cross the Petting Zoo numerous times in minutes, using her agility and spider-like ability to spin webs. She also had claws that allowed her to give devastating blows to foes, as well as cut through metal. Her unique abilities were briefly amplified before she was cured by a complex machine, thereby losing all of her EVO abilities. Relationships Rebecca Holiday Dr. Holiday and Beverly both have a very caring bond with each other. Even as an EVO, it was obvious that Beverly still recognized her sister to some extent as she protected Dr. Holiday from Skalamander. While being an EVO she received a teddy bear from Dr. Holiday. A brief smile appeared across her face before she violently played with it. When being overpowered with nanites by Branden Moses, she even attempted to attack Rebecca a few times, but out of rage and no control over her actions. Right after being cured, she ran into her elder sister's arms, hugging her. Rex Salazar : "Whoo-hoo! Rex just took me on a ride around the zoo on his cycle!" - Beverly and Beverly.]] During her time as an EVO, Beverly had escaped from The Hole, taking people and putting them in a nest in the Petting Zoo. Rex had initially planned to use his BFS on Beverly's EVO form, but stopped when Holiday told him that she was her sister. After Beverly was cured and taken back to Providence, Rex took Beverly on a ride around the Petting Zoo, which she seemed to enjoy greatly. After approaching Dr. Holiday and Six, Rex voiced his wish to take Beverly to the mall and asked Dr. Holiday for some money. Smiling, Rebecca took Beverly aside to have a word. Afterwards, Rex offered Beverly his arm to hold, which she accepted, and the two were seen walking away. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" They have also been shown spending time together and doing activities like friends should, such as going to concerts. She is also shown to be quite loyal to Rex, siding with him whenever he had gotten into battle and agreeing to be his deputy when offered the security position by the Trendbenders band. Appearances Season One * 104. "Lockdown" * 121. "Payback" (cameo) Season Two * 215. "A Family Holiday" Season Three * 318. "Rock My World" Video Games * EVO Showdown (as an EVO) Trivia * Her name is revealed for the first time in "A Family Holiday". * Rex stated that he liked Beverly more than Dr. Holiday because she is younger and closer to Rex's age. * She is the first incurable EVO to be cured; this was due to a special machine that was able to force her nanites to lose power and return her to normal. * Beverly is voiced by Jennifer Stone, who is known for portraying Harper Finkle in Wizards of Waverly Place. * According to Dr. Holiday, she was 13 years old when she became an EVO. Since the Nanite Event happened 6 years before the events of the show, and even before her birthday hits in "A Family Holiday", she was 18 years old from her debut. But after her birthday, she later became 19 years old. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Major characters